¿Te gustan los dulces?
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Para el Reto Terror Octubre 2012, foro Sasuhinista nací y así moriré. Sasuke tiene una forma muy poco convencional de pedir dulces y Hianta es demasiado adorable. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? ¿Serán él y su despiadado corazón capaces de amar?


**¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí...**

**Esta vez he tardado muy poco en subir una historia, pero como bien dice el resumen, este fanfic es para el reto Terror de Octubre de 2012, del foro Sasuhinista nací y así moriré.**

**Esta pareja ha logrado cautivarme, sobre todo por la gente que aquí escribe sobre ellos. Lo hace tan bien, que te induce a amarla instantáneamente. Yo sólo quise contribuir un poquito.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos.**

**Atención: El relato está contado por Sasuke.**

**Ya dejo de molestar:**

* * *

Veo cómo la noche se cierne sobre mí. Ahora sí que estoy donde pertenezco: en la oscuridad. Me siento en el suelo, poniendo una fina manta a modo de cojín. Me apoyo en la corteza de un árbol ancho, dispuesto a pasar allí la noche.

Estoy solo, en el bosque, y hoy es Halloween. Pero no tengo miedo.

¿Acaso puede haber monstruos sueltos más terroríficos que yo?. No lo creo.

¿Puede que alguien intente matarme?. No es probable.

¿Habrá algún espíritu del pasado que desee cobrar alguna deuda que me incumba a mí?. Puede que sí. Qué más da.

Respiro tranquilo y cierro los ojos. La suave brisa de la noche, mi aliada, hace que me entre un escalofrío. Pero, en mi mente, todo es cálido, tibio y agradable.

Me dejo volar a través del tiempo.

Mi destino, una noche como ésta; mi lugar, uno muy diferente; mi compañía, alguien más que la soledad…

* * *

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura me coge del brazo derecho- ¿Vendrás conmigo a pedir golosinas esta noche?_

_En ese momento, Ino hace acto de presencia, tirando de mi mano izquierda._

_-No, ¡Sasuke-kun me acompañará a mí! ¿Verdad que sí?_

_A lo lejos veo cómo Naruto frunce el entrecejo, molesto porque las dos chicas se están peleando por mí. Sonrío con suficiencia, y él hace un mohín._

_-No, Ino, Sakura. Todos sabéis que odio los dulces._

_-P-Pero…_

_-Lo siento.- digo inexpresivo._

_No aguanto más a esas pesadas, así que salgo de la estancia, encarando el viento frío del otoño. Las hojas, ya en el suelo, forman remolinos a mi alrededor. Meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y camino hacia la mansión Uchiha._

_En el camino, pienso en lo fastidioso que será ir a la fiesta de Konoha. Suspiro._

_-¿Es que no hay una chica normal en toda la alea?- Le cuestiono al viento._

_Ya es tarde, así que entro en casa y subo a mi habitación. Allí tengo guardado el disfraz de esqueleto que mi madre me hizo cuando era pequeño. Aún me sirve, pues le había quedado grande._

_Me lo pongo: consiste en un pantalón y una camiseta negros con unos huesos bordados a hilo blanco. Los guantes y los zapatos los reutilizo. De todas formas, también son negros._

_Cojo una manzana y salgo de nuevo a la calle, mientras la como. De camino a la aldea, veo a algunos niños más pequeños que yo, llamando a las puertas de las casas, con calabazas o bolsas repletas de golosinas._

_Cuando llego al centro del pueblo, ya están todos allí. Sakura lleva una falda tutú y un corsé, pretendiendo parecer una señorita del siglo XIX. Intento fallido. Ino va embutida en un traje de… ¿Gato? ¿Conejo? rosa, que deja poco a la imaginación. ¿Pero no estamos en Halloween?_

_Los chicos van de vampiros, hombres lobo, o incluso superhéroes. En definitiva, disfraces mediocres y poco originales, como el mío._

_-¡ATENCIÓN, CHICOS!- El tercer Hokage nos llama- Formad parejas, y a continuación recaudad todos los dulces que podáis. El que más consiga, tendrá un premio fabuloso._

_Algunos preguntan cuál es, pero yo sé que el viejo no lo dirá. Quizás ni exista el dichoso premio. A veces el viejo es exasperante, pero he logrado cogerle cariño a medida que los años van pasando, tanto por mí como por él._

_Actúo rápido, y antes de que las chicas se abalancen sobre mí, me acerco a Naruto y le susurro:_

_-Naruto, alguien discreto. AHORA.- No me sirve el mismo, claro está, porque Naruto no tiene nada de discreto._

_-Ems… P-pues…- balbucea ese dobe._

_-¡Rápido, usuratonkachi!_

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata Hyuuga!- dice, como si le hubiera iluminado un ser todopoderoso y omnipotente._

_-¿Quién es esa?- pregunto._

_-Sasuke, vino con nosotros a la academia- me mira como si fuera tonto- Mira está allí._

_Nos dirigimos a una esquina, donde hay una chica de pelo corto, que está al lado del chico-perro, Kiba Inuzuka._

_-¡Hinata!- grita Naruto._

_La chica se pone rojísima, hasta tales extremos que creo que explotará._

_-N-Narut-to…k-kun._

_-Mira, Sasuke quiere ser tu pareja de Halloween._

_Le pego un puñetazo en el costado al dobe, por atrevido._

_-¡Vamos, Kiba!- grita él, inmutable- ¡Tú y yo juntos!_

_Ellos se van saltando, y yo me quedo a solas con la chica. No me había fijado antes, pero… Está preciosa._

_Lleva una camisa de fondo negro y lunares de colores, cuyas mangas le tapan las manos. Su falda es muy original: encima de unos pantalones oscuros y ceñidos, lleva una goma alrededor de su cintura, de la que cuelgan al menos 20 fulares de todos los colores. Como complemento, únicamente lleva un gorro gris picudo._

_-¿Uchiha-san?_

_No sé por qué, pero me molesta que no tartamudee mi nombre._

_-Sasuke, por favor. ¿Eres Hinata?_

_-Sí._

_Sé que soy un chico de pocas palabras, pero… ¡vaya! Esa chica habla aún menos que yo._

_-¿Tienes calabaza?- pregunto._

_-No, tengo bolsa._

_-Bien, yo también._

_-Pero a ti no te gustan los dulces, Uchi… Sasuke._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido._

_Y, entonces, ella ríe. Suena como una campanita, como los pájaros en primavera, como la risa de los ángeles. Y yo sólo sé que quiero besar esos labios felices._

_Salgo de mis pensamientos confundido y enfadado, gracias a sus palabras._

_-Esta tarde lo dijiste, cuando Sakura-san e Ino-san se peleaban por ti._

_-¿Por qué hablas de ellas con tanto respeto? Eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Tu nivel es mayor._

_Ella parece pensarse la contestación unos momento, eligiendo las palabra adecuadas._

_-Porque todos somos personas. Siguiendo esa línea, puedo decir que todos somos iguales._

_Pienso que es una chica hermosa, sí, pero además decir ese tipo de cosas… Es una persona muy humilde. De nuevo, las ganas de enroscar mis labios en los suyos se apoderan de mí. Las contengo a duras penas, convenciéndome de que son las hormonas y la adolescencia._

_-Es igual, vamos a ganar ese premio._

_-Como quieras, Sasuke._

_-Además, hay un dulce que me gusta._

_-¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es?- se interesa ella._

_-Te lo diré al final de la noche._

_Sus ojos me miran con intensidad, y yo me pierdo en ellos. No hago nada por evitarlo: me rodeo de blanco por todos lados, sin importarme nada más. Reacciono cuando ella comienza a caminar hacia el final de la aldea._

_-Prefiero empezar por atrás, seguro que hay menos gente.- dice._

_-Mhm- asiento._

_La confortabilidad y calidez que se ha creado entre nosotros me sorprende. Serán imaginaciones mías. Al fin y al cabo, nunca antes habíamos hablado, yo soy un tipo huraño, y ella es muy tímida._

_Llegamos a la primera casa, y ella toca a la puerta con los nudillos. Un viejo desdentado abre con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro._

_-¿Truco o trato?- Pregunta Hinata, entusiasmada._

_El señor suelta una maldición entre dientes y se dispone a cerrar la puerta, pero mi mano la sujeta._

_-Señor, se lo estamos pidiendo amablemente.- susurro._

_-¡Apártate, mocoso!_

_Mi respuesta es clara: activo el Sharingan. El rostro del viejo se vuelve pálido, y coge el puñado de caramelos que tiene en la mesa de la entrada de la casa. Los mete de un golpe brusco en la bolsa de Hinata, mientras que mis ojos vuelven a ser negros._

_Inmediatamente, cojo a Hinata del brazo y la alejo de esa casa, sin decir ni una palabra más._

_-S-Sasuke…_

_-¿Hinata?- noto el miedo en su voz._

_-T-Tu forma de pedir d-dulces es… poco convencional.- susurra._

_-Ya…_

_Hemos llegado otra vez al camino principal. Le suelto el brazo, pero entonces advierto que sus manos están rojas, al igual que su nariz._

_-¿Tienes frío?_

_-Oh, no.- miente._

_-Toma mis guantes._

_No la dejo replicar: me quito los guantes al momento. Le cojo una mano y se lo coloco, deslizando mis dedos por su piel nívea, acariciando más de lo indispensable, perdiéndome en ese pequeño roce. Repito la operación con la otra._

_-No entiendo cómo alguien se puede comportar así de mal contigo- le digo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Eres la chica más humilde y sensata que he conocido._

_-G-Gracias… S-Sasuke…_

_Sonrío al notar su tartamudeo, seguido de su sonrojo. Mis manos se mueven solas y, en ese momento, acuno su cabeza entre ellas._

_-¿También tienes frío aquí?_

_Acerco nuestras caras y poso mis labios delicadamente sobre su nariz roja. Ella cierra los ojos, y yo empiezo a sudar en frío._

_-Hinata… Yo…_

_No percibo ningún movimiento por parte de ella, así que me aventuro a ir un poco más allá, y le beso las mejillas. Ella hace un ruidito, parecido al ronroneo de un gato cuando le acaricias la barriga._

_Y, entonces, ya no puedo aguantar más. Sé que sólo no he hablado con ella nunca hasta hoy, pero esa chica ha logrado cautivarme con una sonrisa._

_Mis labios se acercan a los suyos. Suspiro en ellos, avisándola así de lo que está a punto de suceder. Ella no se mueve, y yo acorto la distancia que nos separa._

_Le rodeo la cintura con las manos cuando por fin la estoy besando. Ella deja caer la bolsa con los dulces al suelo, y enrosca sus brazos en mi cuello. Me sorprendo de que me corresponda, pes parecía que le gustaba Naruto. Aunque sé que es muy fácil confundir la admiración con el verdadero amor._

_Noto cómo se pone de puntillas, y me entrego totalmente a sus labios. En ese momento, soy suyo._

_Su boca sabe a fresa, pero de una forma dulce, con mucho azúcar. El beso es muy tierno y tranquilo, justo como Hinata._

_Ella sonríe, feliz, contra mis labios, y yo me permito dejar caer la máscara que oculta mis sentimientos, sólo para ella. Sonrío también, y así nos separamos._

_-Qué bien sabes, Hinata- le susurro, y ella se sonroja aún más._

_-¿Te gustan los caramelos?_

_-Es la única golosina que me gusta. Pero en tus labios sabe el doble de mejor.- le digo al oído, celoso de nuestra intimidad._

_Ella entierra su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándome. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos unidos. ¿Será este sentimiento en mi pecho ese del que tanto hablan? ¿Será amor? Sé que deseo estar abrazándola así el resto de mi vida. Y que sería feliz con sólo el hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos._

_Nunca había pensado que el amor a primera vista existía, pero ella es perfecta. Cupido sólo ha rematado la labor disparándome una de sus flechas, directa al corazón._

_Nos separamos cuando oímos voces de niños, que ya están en la plaza. Cuando llegamos, el tercer Hokage ya ha dado el premio (consistente en más dulces) a Sakura e Ino, que han conseguido ganar._

_Yo, perdido en la dulzura, abrazo por detrás a Hinata y le digo:_

_-Creo que yo he ganado el mejor premio esta noche, señorita Hyuuga._

* * *

Mi viaje en el tiempo llega a su fin. Regreso al bosque frío y a la oscuridad absoluta.

Ya no tengo unos ojos blancos en los que perderme. Ya no existen sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

¿Dónde están la dulzura, los tartamudeos y la vergüenza? ¿En qué me he convertido?

-Hinata…- susurro. Cuánto la añoro.

Pero, por el momento, no puedo hacer nada más que reprocharme el haber escogido el camino de la violencia y no el del amor. No puedo volver a pasar esta noche de Halloween con ella, y eso me está matando por dentro.

Le regalé mi primer beso, y ella me regaló el suyo. No he conseguido olvidarla, y a pesar de la coraza que se ha formado a mi alrededor, recuerdo que ella (junto con Itachi), ha sido la única que me ha visto sonreír de verdad.

-Te quiero, Hinata.

Y es verdad. Yo, un monstruo obcecado con la venganza, soy capaz de querer a alguien. La quiero a ella.

Espero que sea feliz. Espero que me siga queriendo a mí. O, por lo menos, que cuando llame a la puerta de una casa a pedir dulces, se acuerde de esa noche hace ya tres años.

Esa noche de Halloween en la que condené a mi corazón a estar siempre junto al suyo.

* * *

**Oh, de veras odio los finales tristes...**

**Pero creo que no había otro posible desenlace... Al menos no para el one-shot. Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben que espero sus reviews con todo lo que tengan para decirme.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y pasaros por aquí. Un besazo.**


End file.
